Monster Hunter Tri: The Tundras
by Lagiacrus
Summary: My view on how a hunter must feel while out hunting in the Tundras.


The hunter breaths a shaky sigh, releasing a cloud into the air. She tries to pull her Baggi Vambraces further up her arm in a desperate attempt to keep the little heat she has left. Cha-cha follows close behind wearing his BBQ mask, seemingly unaffected by the cold. The hunter rolls her eyes, wondering how Cha-cha always manages to stay so cheery, even in this harsh, unforgiving weather. Her switch axe, Demonbane, feels heavy on her back, and is becoming increasingly so with every step she takes.

She thought about stopping the quest now while she still had the power to do so. She had severed the Barioth's tail and managed to get one of its fangs, the guild would be fine with just that. She shook her head in anger, how dare she even consider giving up!

"I can do it, I defeated the Lagiacrus! I'm not going to let a little snowdrift stop me!" She hisses with clenched teeth. Cha-cha notices his partner's discomfort, and a frown appears under his mask.

"Cha-cha thinks we should stop now before this becomes too much of a cha-challenge, right Champ?" Cha-cha goes to turn the other way but notices that his partner is not following, but going on towards the cave entrance.

"We can't stop now Cha-cha, with the Barioth so close to death. If I could just land a few more hits on it, it would fall." She states and continues towards the entrance, pulling her Jaggi Mask down over her eyes as the snow suddenly picks up and blows in her face, as though trying to keep her away from the cave.

Cha-cha shakes his head at his comrade's stubborn behaviour, thinking that she was going to pass out soon, and moves to follow her, being extra cautious in case if she faints. He doesn't want to get flattened under that massive switch axe.

Upon entering the dark cave, her torch having been stolen by a Melynx some time ago, the only way she can tell that she's not alone is the cries of alarm given by some Baggi at the other side of the cave. She can just make out their faintly glowing yellow eyes in the darkness. She shuts her eyes and listens intently to the sounds of their rapid footsteps quickly approaching, trying to judge when to strike. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them.

She feels the handle of her switch axe through the darkness and sends it hurling forward, the axe unfolding and clicking into place. She feels her axe jut as it comes into contact with a baggi, sending it flying across the cave. The others let out frightened cries, wondering if it is the wisest thing to do to attack. As they back away, the hunter lunges, sending the rest flying. They are all lying in a pile now, still as a rock.

She folds her switch axe and slings it onto her back, and realizes with a wince that she strained her arm by whipping the switch axe out so fast. She licks her lips as she wonders if she can go on.

"I'm still not giving up. I can do this." She says to herself, not caring if Cha-cha is listening or not.

The said child gives a sigh, wondering how long it will be before she crashes.

The hunter didn't actually realize just how weak she was.

"Champ, look out!" Cha-cha shouts. Just then, the hunter gives out a feeble cry as she feels something latch on to her back. She feels the blood begin to get drained from her body. She had made the most amateur mistake in the book.

She had forgotten about the Giggi.

Although Cha-cha knocked the giggi off of her and began to beat it to a pulp, the last of the hunter's health had diminished. The world was spinning around her, her hearing went muffled, then, her legs gave away, and she fell to the ground, her eyes falling shut...

She wakes up in her bed back at Moga village. Thinking the quest was a dream, she gets up, and Cha-cha is quick to tell her that it all happened. She gives a sigh.

"Great. I will have lost that damn thing's tail. I spent ages cutting it off!" She slings her switch axe over her back and leaves the house. Maybe she'll just spend a few days freehunting Rathians while she waits for her body to fully recover...

* * *

Hey guys, just some quick notes:

1. I haven't actually killed the Barioth yet so I don't know if severing its tail or breaking its face are subquests XD

2. The hunter in this story is the same unnamed one at the start of 'Love For Ludroth'.

3. To make stories featuring her more interesting (and also just to be annoying), she will remain unnamed! :D (Feel free to think up your own personal name for her, but for now, her true name will remain hidden!)

4. This story is based before 'Love For Ludroth', before this unnamed hunter has slain the Ceadeus.

5. The hunter is based off of my main hunter on Monster Hunter Tri-! :D


End file.
